Tiny Dancer's
by meowkittehmeow
Summary: Two guys, a girl and a strip club. Set 5 years after Edward left Bella, Bella lives with Mike Newton in Seattle, the family is back to support Bella in her life style. What happnens when Edward comes home? Bella/Carlisle/Rosalie/Edward OOC.
1. Mr Brightside

**A/N: I know, I haven't finished my other stories but this is what happens when you hear Mr. Brightside while cleaning. Don't own anything. **

**Chapter One: Mr. Brightside**

**Emo Fairypire POV (AKA Edward)**

"_But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me. Open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside"_

I followed the family into a club in Seattle called "Trinity Nightclub". I couldn't figure out why they would come to a place where humans came to get drunk, and then I read Emmett's thoughts. _From the top of the pole I watched her go down…on me. _I gave him a look and tried to ignore him, that didn't work so well. _Who ever knew that a human could do the things she does? She made my head spin in circles…ain't nothing more beautiful to be found then when I took her home and fucked her on every surface in her apartment. Then I went home to Rosie feeling guilty as hell…Oh shit, Eddie's here. Spider pig, spider pig does whatever a spider pig does. Yeah, go Emmett. I'm good…well Bella said great, but that's besides the point…_

I'd had enough at that point and really tuned him out until it all clicked in my head. Him, Bella her apartment…what the fuck is wrong with him? I followed his gaze, and sure enough there was _my _Bella, on a stage, dancing on a pole to whore music. _"Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love…I'm hot sticky sweet, from my head to my feet yeah". _Once again Emmett's disgusting thoughts entered my head, _Yes Bella, yes you are. _I had had enough of him and his thoughts so I turned to glare at him when I got wind of what Carlisle was thinking. _She can pour some sugar on me anytime she wants. I might not be hot, but we can play doctor…yeah…_

Out of all of them though, and why am I even shocked, Jasper's thoughts were the worst. _"And she said hey boy do you mind taking me home tonight…and hold on tight 'cause it's gonna be wilder than any eight second ride…" Since that first night that I brought her home and fucked her so hard she couldn't walk the next morning, and then I made her breakfast, I knew there would never be an end to us. When she told me that true country boys are hard to find, but she found one wilder than any eight second ride, and she looked into my eyes I thought I saw a glimpse of love._

Once again, I heard Carlisle's thoughts. _"You can have whatever you like"…I could be her sugar daddy. I've already bought her like, three cars. Yeah go big daddy C. _I didn't see what the big deal was, I mean Bella was pretty, but she wasn't anything super special. I turned towards the stage and couldn't stop staring. She was wearing a plaid mesh teddie that was blue with purple and green and yellow going through it. She had on dark blue studded heels that were at least six inches. She was so graceful now, she seemed so confident in herself, what happened to her? _Animal_ by Nickelback came on and everyone but Bella left the stage. I saw Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle move closer to the stage and I thought they were going to pull her off the stage, but no. She bent down and they stuck $100 bills down the front of her outfit, if you could call it that. She flipped upside down on the pole and I heard Jasper's thoughts, _Oh yeah, I'm taking her home tonight, if we make it that far. Hopefully Charlie doesn't catch us this time, oh well…_

By this point, I am ready to make my presence known, and I growl low and menacing to catch their attention. Emmett turns around first, albeit reluctantly and Jasper and Carlisle followed suit not to long after. They all saw me and looked down guilty. Once Bella finally left the whore stage, they walked up to me. I decided to speak first. "Do your wives know you're here? Do they know what you're thinking about Bella?" They all looked down guiltily and then Jasper laughed. "Why are you laughing? Alice can see this." 

"I'm not with Alice anymore." He laughed and walked back to watch Bella dancing on stage to _Something in Your Mouth. _Jasper practically screamed his thoughts at me. _Mhm Bella, you look cuter with me in your mouth. _I hissed at him and he chuckled, _Sorry Eddie, you snooze you lose. Oh wait, you didn't even snooze, you ran. _  
I couldn't take being in there, so like the scared little bitch I've always been, I ran away from Bella. Whenever my feelings got to be too much around her, I had to leave. I ran back to the house in Forks waiting for the family to show up. 

I saw Rosalie and decided to tell her about what I heard Emmett thinking. "Oh, Edward, you're home." She said at me smiling. 

"Do you know what your husband thinks about Bella?" She just nodded her head.

"Do you know what they did?" 

"Yes Edward, I do know what they did. Bella felt very bad about it the next day. She almost felt worse than Emmett did. We all talked about it, and Bella and I are very close now." 

"But, Emmett cheated on you, with Bella. You know and you don't care? You still let him go see her?" I was very confused at this point, I had no idea what she was thinking. 

"See Edward, here's the thing. That was one time. Bella was in tears after. She was very confused and hurt and vulnerable. I can't control his thoughts. I wouldn't ever stop him from seeing his baby sister. She means too much to him. If I forbid them from seeing each other, he would resent me. Besides Edward, this is all your fault." She smirked at me and I ran from the house. I sat on a rock and let my body shake with unshed tears. What have I done to my sweet innocent Bella? I've tainted her, she is so confused without me. I saw Esme gardening and I knew I had to tell her about what Carlisle thought. 

"Esme, Esme , Esme, I'm so sorry." I blurted out, running to her. 

"Edward, dear, what are you talking about?" 

"Esme, it was awful. I followed Emmett, and Jasper and Carlisle. I wasn't surprised with Emmett and Jasper, but _Carlisle?_ The things he was thinking. I was so shocked. The things he wants to do to Bella. It's completely repulsive." 

"Edward, honey. You need to calm down." Esme was talking to me and soothing me like you would a bratty child who was throwing a fit. "I know what Carlisle thinks about Bella, and while it does bother me to some degree, you have to understand that Bella is an adult. And whatever any of the guys may think about her, when it comes down to it, she is their family. Do you know why they really go every night?" She asked and I shook my head, "They go to protect her. One time she came back here with a couple bruises and they freaked out about it. They don't like her job, none of us do, but we all love her and respect her need for Independence. She's changed Edward. She isn't the same Bella you left five years ago." I ran into the woods thinking about what Esme said. 

It was true, Bella _isn't_ the same as she used to be. She seems more, open now, than she was before. I was running through the woods, hunting and trying to clear my head. It was Jasper's thoughts that disturbed me the most. The things he thought about her, and the ways he had been close to her scared me. He has the least self-control and Bella knows that. She isn't being rational about anything right now. I have to help her get back into the right frame of mind. I went back into the house and heard Jasper having sex with someone, well that wasn't very surprising. "I didn't know Alice and Jasper were back together..." I mused aloud to no one in particular when Alice came through the door. 

"We're not. He's with Bella, and before you ask, I'm okay with it. The longer she's away from Newton the better." I went outside again, trying to tune them out, hell trying to tune his vile thoughts out of my head. I didn't want to see her like that, it wasn't right. They weren't married. They technically weren't dating even. It makes me sick seeing what she's become. When I finally heard them stop, I walked back into the house, only to find Bella sitting on the floor with Rosalie on the couch behind her, braiding her hair. It was almost a sweet moment, if it wasn't for the fact that Emmett was on the floor, massaging Bella's feet and she seemed to be enjoying it a little to much. Bella looked at Emmett confused, when he stopped rubbing her feet. He had seen me and looked at me with a remorseful expression on his face. 

"Emmett, why'd you stop? My feet kill tonight." He looked at her and then back at me. She followed his gaze and stood up quickly. She was in long sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt that most likely belonged to Jasper. "Oh, hey Edward." She refused to look at me again, instead wrapping her arms around herself like she would fall apart if she didn't. "Emmett, can you bring me home please? I don't feel good." She asked Emmett with a heartbroken expression and he just nodded his head and kissed Rosalie's forehead before holding Bella close to his side and walking her out to his jeep. 

_This is all your fault Eddie,_ I heard him think directly at me and I really wanted to know how it was my fault. I hadn't even said two words to her yet. 

I shook my head slightly, Rose snickered. "What's so funny?" I growled out. 

She picked up her magazine, opening it up. "Oh nothing but the usual. You show up and try to act like nothing has happened, but you forget she just finished fucking Jasper, your the last face she would want to see!" She laughed again. "I _love _my _sister_! She always the same old Bella off stage, but damn, shes different in the bed and on stage!" 

"Stop Rosalie! Now!" 

"Fine!" She stood throwing the magazine on the coffee table and ran upstairs, slamming her door behind her. I ground my teeth together, this family has changed, too much. 

As I turned to go back outside, in hopes to find where Emmett took Bella, Jasper's thought's drifted my way. _Damn, that doctor was fucking amazing! He said minimal scarring, he was right. I couldn't even tell. Bella seems really happy about them too. In the long run, it wouldn't have mattered at all. _Confusion swept threw me, not really knowing what Jasper was thinking. I made a turn to go ask him about it when he came down the stairs with a lazy smirk on his face. 

"Hello Edward." He half laughed. I could smell her all over him. A growl built in my chest. "Oh stop Edward. If you stuck around you might be the one getting laid almost every night, taking off those teddies she wears on stage." His voice dropped to a whisper, the growl that was building, erupted as I pushed him against the wall. "What's the matter Eddie, can't stand the fact that I fuck your _ex_-girlfriend almost every night? Or does it bother you more that you have to hear it? She doesn't belong to you Eddie, trust me. If you stay here you'll only torment yourself more." I squeezed his neck harder, hoping that eventually he would stop talking. "Leave Eddie, you can't handle it. I feel your emotions, remember? You couldn't even handle your emotions five years ago, and now you come home to a new Bella, if you couldn't handle them then, what makes you think you'd be able to handle them now?" I dropped him from my grip and crouched down ready to attack. "You like the changes you see?" I growled low and menacingly in my chest at him, but he continued. "The changes _I_ paid for? I know you like them, don't pretend you don't." He flipped us around, shoving me into the wall, cracking it with the force. He spoke again, snarling at me. "Stay away from Bella. She isn't yours." 

**A/N: So, that's chapter one. This story is very dirty for like, 3/4 of it. If you don't like that, sorry. This started off as a joke and then my biffle and I were like, no lets write this shit. So please comment and let us know what you think.**


	2. My Humps

**A/N: So, we had no reviews on last chapter :( But many alerts and views? So, this chapter is hopefully going to get more reviews, because reviews are my cocaine. I own nada, but I do own a card with pictures of Jasper on it :) So, on with the story. P.S. this chapter switches POV's a couple of times. **

**Tiny Dancer Chapter Two: ****My Humps**

**Bella POV**

Emmett led me out the door and into his Jeep. Seeing Edward was a stab in the gut, I have no feelings for him, nothing but maybe some pure, unadulterated hatred. Emmett kept throwing me some worried glances, as he sped off onto the main road.

"You did a great job tonight Bells." He smiled over at me.

"You tell me that every night Emm." I shot back, he looked a little upset but shrugged it off.

What he said next though really shocked me. "When are you and Jasper going to finally admit to one another that you have feelings for each other?"

"Emmett..." I didn't know what to say to him. "We do have feelings for each other, they're called we're-both-amazing-in-bed, otherwise known as lust." I rolled my eyes at him and tried to play it off as a joke. He gave me that "I know more than you think I do" look. "Emmett, why did fairypire have to come home now? My life was all good before this. Now he's come and fucked it all up."

He sighed, "Bella, you know what I mean. I know your feelings for him run deeper than lust that would just be an added bonus to your relationship, kind of like Rosie and me." He looked thoughtful before he continued. "And I don't know why he came back. I think after all these years he's finally suspicious of where we have been running off to."

I all of a sudden became worried. "Did he hear _us_?"

He let out a booming laugh. "If you mean did he hear you and Jasper fucking? Oh yes, he actually thought it was Alice, but she happily told him no."

I finally put the pieces together of why he looked pained. I wasn't the same girl he left five years ago, I became more self confident, I got a boob job...I became a stripper...I was fucking Jasper, Emmett and Mike Newton... Emmett brought me back to reality. "You do know Edward still looks at you as the same little innocent girl?"

My mouth gaped open. "Why? Did he not see me tonight? I'm pretty sure Jasper said he showed up." I looked at Emmett for answers.

"You and Jasper talk? Wow, you guys can multi-task, can't you?" Emmett asked raising his eyebrows suggestively, and I blushed.

"Yes Emmett, we talk, we were best friends before it became a friends with benefits relationship..."Emmett said something under his breath, but I didn't catch it. "So, again I ask why? He saw me, he, um, heard me..." I didn't like that but oh well.

Emmett shook his head, and sighed again. "Bella, when we had sex, it was a onetime fling and we realized right away that it was wrong. I have my mate, the one to spend eternity with, but Jasper and Alice wasn't. All I'm saying is Jasper is going to find Edward as a threat. That's all. And don't over think that, it is what it is. And we all know Newton is _not_ for you. I wish you would let Rosie and I help you find another place, you know we'll help you." He shrugged, and looked down at me.

"Emmett, not that talk again, please." I begged him. He nodded and slowed down to my apartment. "Walk me to my door?"

"Of course Bella, you know I always do. It's just that when Jasper usually brings you home, he stays with you, at least until you fall asleep, and you know I can't. Oh well, come on." He was at my door, taking my hand and walking me up to my apartment. We stopped at the door, Emmett's face turned to a scowl, and worry was etched on his face. "Bella, Mike's drunk, again. You know what he does when he's drunk. Please come back home with me? I don't like this at all." He pleaded with me. I knew how he was, but if I didn't go face the music now, it will only be worse tomorrow.

"Emm, please, I just have to go in there and get it over with." My hand reached for the door but Emmett took it.

"No, Bella I won't let you go in there. Come on Bella, let's go home." He started to tug me, I didn't know which would be worse drunken Mike or facing Edward again. The door flew open and Emmett whipped around, before I knew it Mike was reaching for me but Emmett was faster and placed me behind him to protect me.

"Bella, come here right now!" He all but growled out. Mike was a mean drunk and I'm sure he was looking to get laid, but after Jasper, I didn't have the energy. I stood behind Emmett where I knew I would be safe. "Bella come out from behind the lug and come to me! Now!" I knew he thought that maybe he could get me out from behind him. I didn't to move. I wanted Jasper to be holding me and telling me everything would be okay. I needed Jasper tonight, I figured I would rather face Edward than Mike tonight. I'll deal with a sober Mike tomorrow.

"Emmett take me home with you, please?" I tugged on his shirt.

"You don't have to ask twice Bella. Come on, we're going to have to run a vampire speed." Before I knew it I was being tossed over Emmett's shoulder, facing Mike as he yelled after us.

"Come back here you bitch! You live here, not with him! Your mine..." He tripped over his own two drunken feet, falling flat on his face.

"Will you think about my offer now? This is the worse his been in months." Emmett placed me in his Jeep.

"I know Emm and no I will not think about it just yet." He mumbled something under his breath about Jasper but I chose to ignore it. I pulled out my cell, calling Jasper to tell him to expect company tonight.

Of course he picked up on the first ring. "Hey darlin'."

"Hi, I'm staying the night with you." I tried to sound normal but my voice faltered.

"Why? What's going on? Are you hurt? Did _he_ hurt you?" He sounded so worried.

"Mike was really bad tonight. Emmett didn't want me to stay and neither did I. I'm fine, I was just scared of him. So I'm coming back."

He growled lightly over the phone. "Good, I wish I went with you instead, then you would never have to deal with him again. But come back, and you'll stay safe in my arms tonight darlin'." I heard the meaning behind that. I only wished I could stay there forever. Maybe Emmett was right.

"Thanks Jasper, I like that idea." I sighed and hung up, he knew I would be home shortly. Emmett and I sat in a comfortable silence, not wanting or needing to talk. Within a few minutes we were pulling into the long drive for the second time tonight. I didn't have time to think before I was being pulled out of Emmett's Jeep and into a cold but strong embrace. _Jasper_. But I noticed a slight difference, when did Jasper lose weight? I looked up to see Edward's face.

"Put me down!" I screamed and struggled in his embrace.

Emmett was right next to him. "Edward put her down!" It was more of a growl but it served the point. Another growl ripped through the night air and everything seemed to still. We all looked to see who it belonged to.

"Jasper," I breathed out. He took a few steps forward.

"Put. Her. Down. Now!" This was the first time I had ever seen Jasper act like this.

"No, I refuse to believe she's yours. She's my Bella and I will protect her, thank you for watching over her while I was gone but I still find it hard to believe you have control." Edward pulled me tighter against his chest. "It's okay love, I'm here now." He kissed my temple. That sent Jasper over the edge. I was thrown from Edwards's arms right into Emmett's arms.

"She's mine Edward! I will take care of her." I heard Jasper say.

"No, I'll save her from this mess, I can fix this. We can live happy again. I will save her." Edward said with conviction.

"She doesn't need saving, she's fine!" Jasper always knew what I liked and I liked my independence! I didn't hear anything else but fierce growls and two vampires crashing into each other.

"STOP NOW!" Carlisle's voice sounded through the air. Everybody stilled, no more growls from either of them. "Jasper take Bella back to your room and get her settled in. Edward, we need to talk. Things have changed." Edward's face dropped when Carlisle ordered Jasper to take me to his room.

"Come on darlin', come here." Jasper held his arms out for me and I gladly ran to him.

I jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. Of course he willingly caught me. "I'm so sorry, I thought he was you." I nestled my head into the crock of his neck. I place a soft, sweet kiss there.

"No need to apologize." He carried me to his room or like he sometimes says, our room. "I should have been out there sooner. I knew you were coming but Edward beat..." I placed a finger to his lips.

"Stop that non-sense. It's over, and I'm in your arms." I smiled and earned one from him.

"Let's get you to bed. We can talk more in the morning." He kissed my head, and gently placed me in the bed.

"Please don't leave tonight." He usually waited until I fell asleep, left to do 'his things' and then came back to be here when I woke. Only when I asked did he let me curl into his side and hold me all night. I loved those few nights and cherished each one.

"Okay darlin', come on, scoot over." He handed me his sweatshirt so I wouldn't be so cold, I put it on without a single complaint. He climbed into the bed next to me, I curled up next to him. He slowly ran his fingers threw my hair. "Edward still loves you." He blurted out.

"I don't care. I don't love him, case closed. You know that."

He sighed. "I know you don't, but it doesn't mean he's not gonna put up a fight for ya darlin'."

"I know. I just hope you fight harder for me." I kissed his chest softly before laying it back down, I was content to be in his arms.

He stilled for a minute. "I will fight harder and I will win. I've never lost a fight in my existence." He said with so much conviction, my love grew for him in this one moment. He continued his motions. My eyes grew heavy, I knew Jasper would protect me and keep me in a peaceful sleep. He ran his fingers through my hair and down to rub my back, that alone put me in a peaceful state, I didn't even need his gift. I surrendered to sleep and drifted off.

**Edward POV**

"I don't understand Carlisle! She's mine!" I growled loudly and slammed my fist onto the desk.

"You left her, she is not yours!" Carlisle growled and copied my motion. We were face to face when Esme blew through the door.

"Edward! Carlisle!" She yelled, coming between Carlisle and I. "Enough is enough. Edward if you can't grow up and realize that maybe Bella has moved on with her life..."

"I wanted her to move on to live a normal life with a normal guy and have a life I couldn't provide her with. Not for you guys to go behind my back and keep in contact with her, and now, she's with...with..._Jasper._" I said his name with disgust.

"Technically they're not together." Esme chimed in.

"But don't give your hopes up." Alice skipped in with a smile on her face.

"Bro, would you rather have Bells with a drunken lunatic that sticks to her like a flea. He's a perv, abuses Bella both mentally and physically, he's such a loser and I wouldn't want her anywhere near him." _I would rather have bad kitty-hehe-living with Rose and I than with him. Just sayin'. _Was his afterthought. _Bad kitty_, he said again. He obviously liked the nickname, I'll have to further explore their relationship later, they say it's just a friendship but I think it's more.

"Mike abuses her?" They all nodded and looked down.

"Rose and I have been trying to get her to move out now for awhile but we can't get her to. I thought maybe I could work on it, but now that your home, there's no way she'll agree." He shook his head. _I thought I could have something going with Jasper in convincing her...but now, I don't know_. A low growl built in my chest.

"What have you seen Alice?" I whipped around to where she was quietly sitting.

"Many things Edward. There are a lot of decision to be made. I can't tell if she'll say yes to Jasper or if she'll stay with Mike..."

"Do I even come to play in this?" I growled as a moved towards Alice.

She slowly shook her head. "The only way you could come into play, the only way I see it, is if you have sex with her." She deadpanned. Emmett growled and then a louder one came from the door way. _In no way will I let you touch Bella_! Jasper all but screamed in his head.

Carlisle appeared in front of Jasper. "Son, please go back upstairs to Bella." He pleaded with him.

Jasper shook his head. "I will not lose Bella, you will not touch a single hair on her!" _I will fight you before I let you touch her, and you'll have to win! _He silently added. I just nodded, and turned to leave.

"I'm going to hunt." I announced and flew from the door.

******************************************************************************************************  
**Emmett POV**

Edward never came home last night. Not that I'm complaining or anything, if anything it was probably better for Bella and Jasper, _snicker_. I heard Bella head down stairs for her breakfast, the music turned up and she started to sing. Intrigued by the fact of Bella singing I decided to go down and watch her sing. As soon as I hit the bottom of the stairs, the song changed to "My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas. I chuckled to myself, Jasper was dancing with her as she cooked. And boy was Bella dressed for the occasion. Sort of, she danced around in a leopard print shrug top, a pair of gray sweat pants and a pair of pink bunny slippers. I couldn't help it, I laughed but it didn't make her stop. Carlisle appeared next to me with a goofy smile on his face, she continued her silly dance with Jasper. We started to sing the chorus with her, Carlisle sang "she's got me spendin'" really loud. That only made Bella laugh. We all froze when Edward appeared at the back door, looking at us like we were all crazy.

"What you gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?" I sang the lines. Bella walked up to me and whispered the lines that come after into my ear.

"I'm a make, make, make, make you scream. Make you scream, make you scream." Bella smirked at Edward while he just growled at me. She rolled her eyes, looking him right in the eye she sang, "You can look but you can't touch it, If you touch it I'm a start some drama, You don't want no drama, No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama. So don't pull on my hand boy, You ain't my man, boy, I'm just tryin' a dance boy, And move my hump." Her smirk grew even wider as Jasper came up from behind her and waited for the next best lines.

"What you goin' do wit all that breast? All that breast inside that shirt?" He sang in her ear.

Bella turned around, her lips just touching his. "I'ma make, make, make, make you work, make you work, work, make you work." He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Edward growled even louder and took off.

Carlisle shook his head. "You two need to ease up, that was a little much, he just came home. He needs time to adjust to all this."

"Once again, you defend him!" Jasper held her a little tighter.

"Calm down darlin', let him, it's his first son." Jasper smirked a little, his lips brushing across hers.

"Well if you want to be intimate, can we keep it to the bedroom, please?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh man, you mean no PDA with Bella?" I whined.

"No Emmett." All three yelled at me.

"So, Bella, pink bunny slippers?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't get my foot rub last night, remember?" She gave me a pointed look.

"Oh, darlin' you should have said something, I would have given it to you while you rested in bed this mornin'."

"I didn't want to rest." She smiled into another kiss.

"Alright, I'm leaving before this turns into kitchen sex that I'm not a part of." I started to back out if the kitchen, arms raised.

"Emmett!" All three yelled at me again, but I ignore them as I left. I saw Edward sitting in the living room, looking more sad and emo than usual. I figured, that even though I'll always be pissed at him for leaving Bella, I could at least talk to him. After all, he is my brother for eternity. _Damn, that's a long time with pansypire._

"So, Edward, are you okay?"

"What do you think Emmett!" He sounded miserable. _Man, how do you fix a depressed pansypire? Oh, I know get him laid, but he's too pure for that._ He growled loudly. "You're not helping Emmett!"

"Sorry, look man," I sighed, "I know you love Bella, but she's changed. She's not the same Bella that you left. She's stronger now, and you can't tell her how to live her life." I shook my head thinking of when Esme told Bella that she didn't approve of her working at the strip club. _Bella was getting ready for work, it was only her second week and she was nervous as fuck. Esme walked in and politely said something about it being an embarrassment for Bella to be working in such a low-class filthy place and she was ashamed of her. No one said anything after that. Bella left for a month, scary shit. _"She knows we don't approve, but we don't say anything. She has her independence. She needs that now, you can't decide she needs saving. She doesn't need you, or anyone else to save her. Okay? And, don't try to convince her that Jasper is dangerous, I'll smack the shit out of you if you do."

"But he is! And for her to be so _intimate_ with him." He said the word as if it was a dirty word. "They're not even married."

"Well, Edward, in today's society you don't have to be married to do those kinds of things. You should try it." _With Bella, wait, she won't let you. Yeah that sucks to be you. _I winked at him, and continued. "And he won't hurt her, we are all right here, hearing _everything_."

"Emmett!" He growled out in frustration. "I will not do anything like that." Bella walked through the living room with Jasper in tow. Edward growled, Jasper must have thought something. Knowing those two they were heading up stairs to finish what they started in the kitchen. _Fucking like bunnies, worse than Rose and me. Go Bella and Jasper. Woot, woot. _"Emmett! Stop thinking about her like that!"

"I'm so sorry Edward that I'm so good looking that you couldn't handle it. At least I found a real man that could. Come on, bedroom, now!" She chuckled and Jasper picked her up and ran for their room.

Edward's sadness returned to his eyes full force. "I need to talk to her." The bedroom door slammed shut. "I better go, I don't want to hear that again." He stood to leave and I looked at him sadly.

**A/N: Yepp, this is chapter 2. We thought it was like three pages…its seven. Seven fucking pages of giggles. Can I say we are watching a vampire movie, while watching vampires? The song we used was My Humps by BEP. Yepp, I'd like reviews for this one **


	3. Stupid Shit

**A/N: SO…here's the next chapter. Mhm…thinking about posting an outtake-when Jasper/Bella gets caught by Charlie. Let me know if you want that. Things get interesting here. We own NOTHING! Except our thoughts…**

**Chapter 3-Stupid Shit**

**Pansypire POV (Edward) **

I don't know why I was following them to that whore house again. Maybe to see if someone would save Bella from her own stupidity. I walked into the club and immediately heard all of the human's thoughts, mostly about how hot _my _Bella was. I growled low in my chest and quietly walked right behind Emmett. I was quite confused as to why Jasper wasn't here.

Bella did look really hot tonight, I had to admit. She was wearing a black and white polka-dotted bustier with matching panties, with red stockings and black leather gladiator heels that were easily five inches high. She danced with such ease, as if she was never a clumsy Bella that complained of wearing kitten heels. She really has changed, even the clothing, it was such a problem getting her to wear a tank top never mind a bustier.

_Damn Bella! That damn bustier will be the death of me. Haha, vampire dying! Ha! I'm taking her home tonight, oh yeah. Go me. Fist pump. _I shook my head at Emmett's thoughts. I took a seat close enough to the stage to watch her but not enough were Emmett would see me. I was really starting to wonder were the rest of them where. _Too bad Jasper is missing this one; he needed to hunt after his last couple of nights with Bella. Lucky_ _man! _I could feel my disgust rise as I thought about Bella and Jasper being intimate together. Girls left the stage but Bella stayed. A bright spotlight came on over Bella, "Dip it Low" blasted through the speakers. Bella had a little smirk on her lips, Emmett moved closer. _You can take it however with me. _I couldn't believe Rose was okay with him thinking these things. _Meet me at my door with nothing on, I won't mind..._Ugh! He's really disgusting tonight. Bella danced perfectly to what the song was talking about. Dropping down to the ground before slowly coming back up.

When the lights went off and Bella left the stage, I noticed Emmett walk away, I stayed seated, staring at the next girl that came up, I really couldn't take it anymore. I stood and decided it wouldn't hurt to have a quick hunt before returning home.

...

**Emmett POV**

I stood to go meet Bells by the employee entrance to see her before her next act. She came out wrapped in a pink silk robe. "Bells! You did great!" I picked her up in one of my famous bear hugs.

"You say that every night!" She laughed, I put her down and her famous blush formed. "Do people really like me?"

"Of course Bells! People rave over you!" She smiled gently. A low growl built in my chest hen I smelt him. "He's here."

She gave me a confused look. "Whose here Emmett?"

"Mike." A low growl built came out as I wrapped my arms protectively around Bella.

"Bella! You were amazing! I'm so glad I came to see you tonight..." He trailed off when he saw me. "Found yourself a bodyguard, eh?" He seemed very cocky at that instant.

"No Mike this is my..." She trailed off and looked up at me; I thought it would be fun to finish her sentence.

"Her boyfriend, Emmett." I said as monotone as I could. His eyes widened a little, "Can I help you with something?"

"No, I just wanted to tell Bella, it's me and her tonight, alone." He smirked as he continued to stare at Bella.

I shook my head and continued the little play. "No! What don't you get that she's my girlfriend. Which means you have nothing to do with her."

"Whatever you say, Bella, I'll see you tonight." He went to reach out for her hand but I grabbed it and squeezed a little on the hard side.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Girlfriend!" I growled out. He looked at me and it finally clicked in his head.

He winced at the pain I was causing him. I let him rip his hand from my grip. "I better see you at home baby." He smiled at Bella.

"No, Mike, I'm with Emmett. I'm staying with him tonight."

"No babe, I'll see you later, then we can talk about what you're doing hanging around dangerous guys. Oh, I'll need that tip money." His smile dropped and turned serious.

"What? Why?" Bella sounded shock and I wasn't going to let him take her money away, all though I would give her every cent back if she did.

"Well, you see, I started snorting coke last week, I'm addicted and I need it. So I dipped into the rent money but as you might not know, it's a very expensive addiction..."

Bella interrupted him, balling her fist at her side. She was pissed. "How could you? I'm not paying for your addiction! I refuse!" He raised his hand getting ready to smack her; once again I grabbed his wrist to hold him back.

I growled low, "Bella go get ready for your next act, I'll be right here when you're done." She twisted herself out from my arms and ran off the back. I called over Buba Benny, the big black bouncer. "Hey BB, you want to throw this guy out for me?"

This guy was scary; he stood as tall as me but bigger! His hat doesn't fit his head and his 6XL shirt was almost too small. He has legit prison tats on his arms, and tear drop tattoos on his face. I never asked what they were or why he went to jail but he kept the girls safe-well so did I-but he kicks them out. This is the only human that I've ever been afraid of-except for Bella but she knows our secret and could royally screw us, well she's already screwed Jasper and me but that's another story for another night! "Yeah Emmett, what did he do?"

"Well BB, where do we begin? First, he's not even supposed to be at this part of the club. Second, he tried to take Bella's tips..." He cut me off.

"Enough said, he's gone." BB took Mike and went to drag him out.

"Stop! She's my whore!" Mike yelled as BB took him further out of my sight. I growled at him, as much as I wanted to go and finish him off, I needed to stay for Bella. I walked back to the stage and waited for Bella to come back on.

And damn when she did, the place went from cheering loudly to drop dead silence, all mouths hanging wide open. Oh yeah, I tapped that! She wore a pink bra with violet bows and a matching skirt. She wore plastic platform heels, 6 inch heel with a 3 inch platform. They were pink with white polka dots. She strutted her stuff across that stage, damn I wanted that again. _No! Bad thoughts, I cannot look at Bella as more than friend, my sister. _The longer I thought about the more I wanted it not to be true.

"Stupid Shit" started to play, and I wanted those lyrics to be true, real life.  
_I know we're not supposed to _  
_But the hell with it (yeah) _  
_Let's get dirty, dirty baby _  
_Are you down with it (yeah) _  
_We'll then let's go do some stupid shit. _

_Tell me are you ready baby? _  
_Are you ready now?_

As those words came through the speakers, Bella looked right at me and winked. No, she can't be having the same thoughts. I shook my head, trying to clear all thoughts of Bella and me. I couldn't do that with her, I have Rose-who won't be home for two days. No, I can't! It was so hard not to think like that when Bella danced like that in front of me, as much as I wanted her, she was Jasper's, well damn. As soon as this song was over, she'll be back in her sweats and a t-shirt, back to my sister Bella and not stripper Bella, no more thoughts. Before I knew it her song was done, she dropped from the pole and the spotlight dimmed, and the crowd applauded. I knew right then and there I didn't want for her number to be done, I wanted for her to continue.

...

**Bella POV**

I walked off the stage, heading to the changing area. I changed into my sweats and t-shirt, slipping on my bunny slippers-having no intentions of walking. I strolled over to where Emmett was supposed to be. Of course he was there, in his tight black t-shirt, lose fitting jeans and worn out work boots. He flashed a smile to a young women bar tender. He turned towards me and his smile widened.

"You know she is in absolute love with you?" I yelled over the music, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Here, let me take your bag." He reached out for it.

I shook my head, he instantly became confused. "Carry me please?" I put my arms around his neck. He smiled sweetly and swept me off my feet. He carried me out of the club and to his Jeep; he placed me in the seat, buckled me up and ran to the driver side. "My feet kill tonight!"

"Well babe, we'll soak them and I'll give you a nice foot rub." He looked over at me. "Everyone went hunting so no interruptions. Promise." He said seriously.

I laughed at his little promise. "Sounds good to me!" We drove in comfortable silence for the rest of the way. I really couldn't wait for this foot rub, I really needed it. "Finally, we're home." Emmett didn't say anything; he has been unusually quiet tonight, almost guarded. I looked over at him and found him staring at me. I felt the blood rush to my face, before I knew it, he was pulling me out of the car and carrying me into the house. He laid me on the couch and went to retrieve my bucket of hot water. I pulled off my bunny slippers and waited, he returned with my bucket and a glass of wine. "How did you know I needed that?" I reached for it and he gave it to me. I sipped the wine as Emmett place the bucket at my feet. I carefully slipped them in, enjoying the warmth. Emmett knelt down at my feet, taking my right foot first; he slowly started to rub my foot, working every knot out. "Mmm, Emmett...That feels so good." I drank the rest of my whine and set the glass down on the table.

"Do you want more?" Emmett asked, the first real sentence he said to me since getting in the car.

"Wine? No, no thank you. One is enough for tonight." I smiled down at him, he returned the smile, a dimpled smile that stretch from ear to ear, it made my heart skip a beat. At that, his smile grew wider. He placed my right foot gently back into the water, taking my left into his hands, doing the same slow rubbing that worked all my knots out. After he was finished he took my right foot back out and moved the bucket aside. He dried off the right foot first, placed a kiss to the top of my foot before setting it down. That kiss made my heart jump, it meant so much more than a friendly kiss. He took my left foot and did the same motions, he placed that same kiss on the top of my foot, he sat back and looked up at me. "Emmett..." He moved up to meet me eye level. My breathing picked up as I realized he was going to kiss me. Not that I didn't want it, after everything that happened tonight with Mike, Emmett would wash all my worries away. Emmett moved closer, my eyes fluttering closed just as his lips brushed mine. Right away the kiss was deepened, almost hurried. I slowed it down, not wanting to rush anything. I ran my fingers through his soft curls, holding him to me.

I was on the floor and clothes off before I could blink. He knelt between my legs, clothes already off, he moved down for another kiss, "Emm, babe, are you sure?"

"Bella..." His voice sounded strained, "Yes, I'm sure." I was wrapped in his arms again, kissing him harder and deeper than before. He trailed kisses down my jaw line to my neck, before I could catch my breath from our kissing, he was in me, I chocked for air at such the quick change in pace. We moved as one, both looking for more, each thrust created a feeling that we both only shared one other time. His kisses trailed back up my neck before capturing my lips in another passionate kiss. He quickened his thrusts, bringing me closer and closer to the edge, every touch and every kiss was like an electric impulse making me whimper and moan more every time. "Bella," Emmett whispered, I arched my back into him.

"Emmett," I cried out as he pushed me over the edge I had been teetering on. He came right after me; we rode out the last of our ecstasy trying to catch our breaths. Lying tangled together placing soft kisses here and there not saying one word on what just transpired between us.

...

We laid on the floor, having had sex three more times before Emmett finally pulled me off the floor and carried me into the kitchen to make me breakfast. I was confused as to what we had started. Technically Emmett was cheating on Rose and that alone made me extremely guilty. "What do you want babe?"

"Scrambled eggs, toast and crispy bacon." I smiled, "Oh don't forget my coffee, please?" He made my breakfast and served it to me. Everything was cooked perfectly and tasted amazing. Once I finished, I pushed plate off to the side. "Emmett, I think we need to talk about last night."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "As you napped in between rounds, I thought about carrying you upstairs and ending the night but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew that was all unplanned for, but I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. I know you probably feel..."

"I feel guilty, but I didn't want you to stop either. I don't think we should really tell anyone, for right now, we will, but for now can you block your thoughts from Edward?" I cut him off; I really didn't want to start anything else at this point. Emmett looked confused. "I don't want to start anything else right now, in time we will tell Rose what happened. But for now," I stood and walked over the Emmett, straddling his lap, and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "let's keep this our dirty little secret." I placed kisses down his jaw line.

"You got it babe, our secret." He let me kiss up and down his jaw line for a few minutes before he stopped me. "Babe, let me clean up, you go take a shower before anyone shows up." I nodded and stood up. I walked to the living room, picking up my littered clothing before taking one last glance towards the kitchen, I found Emmett staring at me, a lazy smile on his face. My cheeks burned with embarrassment before taking off up the stairs. I heard Emmett's booming laughter as I hoped into a relaxing hot shower.

...

**Pansypire POV**

I had just got done hunting and I was running back home, thinking about things. Thinking about ways to save Bella from herself. She is so lost without me, but she won't let me back in. The family thinks they're helping her, but they're only hindering her more. I slowed my run to a walk as I got closer to the house and heard Emmett thinking. _Last night was...Bella is so amazing._ I walked into the house as he was coming down the stairs and he saw me, changing his thoughts. _Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does. Go Emmett, I'm the man._ I half laughed at his childish thoughts.

"Where's Bella Emm?" I could hear her in the shower perfectly fine, but I wanted to hear what he would say, and if his thoughts would contradict his words, as they so often do regarding Bella.

"Well...she's tired, she went to bed." Translation in his thoughts: _Taking a shower after...crap I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat. Fist pump, go Emmett._ "Actually, I think I should go for a run, but I don't know if I can trust you with her alone." Just as he said that Bella, my beautiful Bella walked downstairs in one of his t-shirts.

"Hey Emm, can we order pizza?" She asked him and then once she saw me she folded her arms around herself. "Hi Edward, ya know what Emm? Never mind, not hungry anymore." I actually got a good look at her. She didn't look much different, more mature now than she did five years ago. She looked less trusting, more tired. Her hair was long and curly down her back. She had dyed it a lighter shade of brown. She still had beautiful brown doe eyes, and full eyelashes. Her eyebrows her thinner now, and her skin tanner. I let my eyes roam down her body and finally realized what he was talking about the other morning. Bella had... "Yes Edward, I got a boob job, get over it." She shot at me as she caught my staring before rolling her eyes and going back upstairs. "Emm," she called over her shoulder, "When Jasper gets back, tell him I'm in his room okay? But that the door is locked."

"Of course Bells. Goodnight. I'm here if you need anything." He smiled at her and she nodded her head before going upstairs and locking the door. "So, Edward. How've you been?"

"Why were you the only one there last night?" I asked him and if vampires could pale, he did it.

"Well, it was my night to watch her. Besides, I'm like her bodyguard."

"I heard your thoughts. I'm sure Rosalie would be happy to hear them." I smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Two words bro, open relationship." He smirked at me and sat down on the couch. "So, how was your hunt?" He asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Fairly uneventful, the most interesting part was coming home and hearing your thoughts about Bella." _Touché, _he thought at me.

"Well, about this time," he said checking his watch, "if no ones with Bella she starts to have nightmares." He got up just as I heard whimpers from her. "I suggest you leave if you can't own up to your mistakes Edward." He ran up the stairs, unlocking and opening the door to Jasper's room, I heard the bed creak under his weight as he shushed Bella. My Bella.

**A/N: Any thoughts? Do you like what happened? How long will this scandalous event go on? Now, about that Bella/Jasper outtake…do you want me to post it? If you want it, please tell me in one of those addictive reviews. :) **


	4. Outtake Bella Jasper

**A/N: So, I really couldn't help it, a part of me knew I should write It's Not Over (I'll get to that one this weekend!), but this is a one-shot/outtake to go with our new story Tiny Dancer's-Jasper talks about getting caught. Well, how 'bout we visit that scene ;)! Based on Animals by Nickelback, we own nothing-one day we will own a lot, just not either the song or 's stuff! **

**Outtake-Tiny Dancer-Jasper and Bella**

**Jasper POV**

Bella asked me to come over tonight, her father was giving her hard time about fully moving out and moving in with that kid Mike. I drove down the road, nearing Bella's house. Sure enough Bella was outside yelling at the women her father was currently dating. I beeped the horn, she came running down the porch in her heels and a dress. I threw open the door and allowed her to jump in, she slammed it and we took off down the road, watching the lady yell after her.

I looked over at Bella, who was wearing a very revealing, little black dress. "I thought you were fighting with Charlie?"

She smiled. "No, Charlie's _fiancé_." She sneered. "Since she's my step-mom to-be now, she thought she would tell me that I can't continue my work." She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "But tonight I think I will be working privately." She slowly licked the shell of my ear before blowing her hot breath over it. Sending nothing but waves of pleasure through my body. Her arousal hit me full force, making the tightening in my pants even worse. I shifted in my seat, all of a sudden I was completely uncomfortable.

I chanced a glance over at her. Nothing but lust and desire radiated off of her. Under it though, a little love lingered. "Bella, what are you suggesting?" I raised my eyebrows. She sat in the seat beside me, reaching over and slowly unbuttoning my shirt. Once it was open she ran her fingers down my chest. I didn't think it was possible, but the lust we were sharing grew.

She ran her finger's lower to the top of my pants. "She asked who you were and how we knew each other." I glanced at her, my grip tightened on the steering wheel as her fingers lingered on my pants belt. "I told her how good you were, she was quite pissed that I gave it up to you." She whispered low in my ear, her hot breath tickling it. I was trying to pay attention to her words and not her movements but that went out the window when she grabbed me threw my pants.

"Bella, if you start, I can't promise that we're going to stop." I growled threw my teeth.

"Who said were gonna stop? Is there something wrong with that?"" She asked.

"Oh, darlin', we never gonna stop, there aint nothing wrong with it. We're just a couple animals." I smirked, knowing Bella would agree with my choice of words.

Bella undid my pants, I gripped the steering wheel even tighter, it was getting harder to drive. She reached her hand into my pants, starting to stroke my harden member. I punched the gas, trying to get a hold of myself. "Bella," I groaned out, my head lulled back, it felt so good, the car swerved just a little. I had to pull over if we were going continue this. Before I could park the car, Bella was leaning over me, leaving opened mouthed kisses all over my face, working her way down my chest, just as she was about to take me out and put me in her hot mouth, I knitted my fingers threw her hair and pulled her back up to me. I drew her into a passionate kiss, quickly deepening it, begging her for the entrance she always gave me. After a few minutes, I pulled back to allow her to breath. "Get in the back." I panted out. She nodded and climbed over the middle console.

As I climbed back, my foot hit the keys but that was the last thing on my mind. I don't even know where I pulled over.

I hovered over Bella, kissing down her jaw line, to her neck, gently sucking on the skin there. _Well that will leave a nice little mark._ I slightly lifted her up, unzipping her dress, moving the straps to the side. I continued down from the spot on her neck to her right breast, kissing my way down, till I could take her erect nipple in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. She moaned out my name, her legs wrapping around my waist. Her fingers found their way to my hair, holding me to her. My mouth slowly found its way to her other breast, repeating the same movements.

Her hands stilled. "What was that?"

"Nothing darlin'." I sent her waves of lust and continued my descent down, slowly removing her dress as I went.

What happened next, I was not prepared for. I was so consumed in my lust, I didn't sense the person outside the door. A knock to the window, then a flashlight shining through, followed by a man talking. "Bella, come out here this instant!" Charlie yelled, his anger and frustration hit me.

"Fuck," I growled out, I looked back to see if there was a chance I could start the car and go. No such luck, I dropped the fucking keys while coming back here.

"That's my _dad_ outside the car! Jasper?" She screamed, I could hear and feel the panic creeping in.

I sent her some calm. "Sit up, let me zip up your dress." As soon as that was done, we stepped out. Charlie was furious.

"Jenn called, she said you ran out with a boy." He was pissed. His eyes traveled up and down my body, he looked disgusted. "_You? _You_ were_ kissing my daughter in places other than her mouth." He sounded disgusted. Throwing me a look that showed more disgust.

I looked down at Bella. "No sir that was her mouth." I smiled and Bella tried not to laugh.

"Bella, get in the cruiser." He motioned for her to get in.

"No, I'm leaving with Jasper." I laughed at her statement. I jumped in my car, reaching and finding the keys. Starting the car, I reached over and opened the passenger door.

"Come on darlin', get in." She slowly walked backwards to the door, Charlie threw out empty threats. She was at the door, still listening to Charlie. "Get in!" An evil smirk crossed her lips, she took her bottom one in her mouth and bit down. I groaned, my pants tightening again. "Bella! Just get in!" She finally jumped in and shut her door. I took off, leaving her dad in the dust. "Look at the trouble we're in!" I laughed.

She leaned in, licking the shell of my ear before blowing on it with her hot breath. She whispered, "We're just acting like the couple of animals we are." She started to place more kisses on my face. I moaned as she reached in my pants and started to stroke me again. _Here we go-again!_

**A/N: Well, that was that little scene. Maybe I'll write another outtake... ;) maybe the one of Emm and Bella...not sure, let me know! **

**Reviews are always lovely! They become addictive...so leave me some so I can have a fix! ;)**


End file.
